Attention, I Love You!
by ashzlen
Summary: Leon dengan kumpulan gombal dan modusan garingnya /drabble


**Disclaimer**

 **Vocaloid isn't mine  
But the story is mine**

 **Warning : Get it by your self in this fic**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Attention, I Love You!"**

 _ **Summary : Leon dengan kumpulan gombal dan modusan garingnya /drabble**_

* * *

 **#1**

"Kamu tau gak bedanya perban sama kamu?" tanya Leon pada Lola.

Lola meletakkan buku yang dibacanya kemeja dan menyahut judes. "Apa?"

"Kalo perban membalut anggota tubuhku yang luka, kalo kamu membalut hatiku yang luka!" seru Leon pede.

"Jadi aku cuma alat buat ngobatin luka hatimu? Begitu?"

"Maksud aku bukan gi―"

"Udah! Mulai sekarang aku gak mau ngomong sama kamu lagi!"

"Tapi..."

* * *

 **#2**

Sudah malam, tapi Leon tetap menelepon salah satu teman sekelasnya yang pintar―cantik lagi. Namanya Nakajima Gumi.

"Halo? Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Gumi dari seberang telepon. Gumi berpikir; Paling-paling Leon cuma mau nanya peer.

" _Selamat malam, masa depanku~~"_

Telepon terputus sepersekian detik kemudian.

* * *

 **#3**

"Halo Rin-chan! Kamu cantik banget deh~!"

"Hai juga, Leon! Jigongmu masih nempel, tuh!"

Leon langsung ngaca.

* * *

 **#4**

Hari ini hari beruntungnya Leon. Saat ia sedang melewati salah satu butik, dia bertemu siswi populer disekolahnya―Miku, sedang memilih-milih baju.

"Miku, kamu cantik deh kalo pake baju yang itu." Leon menunjuk baju berwarna _softpink_ yang dipegang Miku.

"Kalo? Jadi aku cantik kalo pake baju yang ini doang?" Miku melotot. "Kamu mau bilang aku jelek kalo pake baju lain? Gitu?!"

"Cantik, kok! Maksud aku―"

"Pergi sana! Kamu cuma ngerusak mood doang! Mau kupanggil _security_?!"

"Ah, i-iya.. Tapi maksudku kan―"

"Penjaga!"

* * *

 **#5**

"Bapakmu pemulung, ya?" goda Leon pada Yukari.

"LOE KALO NGOMONG JANGAN SEMBARANGAN GITU, YAA!"

...Plakk.

* * *

 **#6**

"Mei-chan.. Tolong..." Leon memegangi dada kanannya dan berjalan kearah Meiko dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Loh, Leon? Kenapa?" Meiko khawatir dan menghampiri Leon. Kebetulan, dia kan anak PMR.

"Tolong.. Hatiku..."

"Kenapa? Kamu punya penyakit liver?"

"Hatiku sakit.. Waktu ngeliat kamu jadian sama Kaito.."

Leon ditendang Kaito.

* * *

 **#7**

"Eh, Lily... Berhenti, dong..."

Lily mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Berhenti... Aku capek..."

"Kamu ngomong apaan, sih?"

"Aku capek ngejar-ngejar kamu mulu. Capek tau, usaha buat ngedapetin hati kamu.."

.

.

"Ya udah, kamu aja yang berhenti. Simpel, kan?"

* * *

 **#8**

Jam 9 malam, Leon mem-BBM ketua OSIS cantik, pintar, dan dewasa―seksi lagi. Namanya Megurine Luka.

.

 **Leon Pon_Pon_Pon**

 _Am itu buat siang atau malem, sih?_ ( _R_ )

.

 **Megu. Luka**

 _Malem_ ( _R_ )

.

 **Leon Pon_Pon_Pon**

 _Malem juga, Luka-chan! ;)_ ( _D_ )

.

Sebelum di _Read_ , Leon sudah di _Delete Contact_.

* * *

 **#9**

Miriam-sensei anak-anak dikelas mencari pasangan berbeda jenis kelamin 2 orang-2 orang untuk melakukan praktik dialog Bahasa Inggris.

"Eh, Iroha. Kamu udah dapet pasangan?" tanya Leon.

"Belom."

"Mau jadi pasangan aku gak?"

"Ya udah deh. Daripada aku gak dapet pasangan."

"Pasangan hidup aku maksudnya~~"

"... Gue lebih milih jadi Jones, beneran dah.."

* * *

 **#10**

Leon memulai _Private Message_ lewat _Facebook_ dengan Sweet Ann.

 **Leon Ganteng_Naujubileh :** _Eh, artinya 'dear' itu apa sih?_

 **Sweet Ann :** _Sayang_

 **Leon Ganteng_Naujubileh :** _Ciee, panggil aku sayang. Ada apa sayang? ;*_

Akun FB Leon langsung diblokir.

* * *

 **#11**

Katanya Big Al, cewek suka sama cowok yang jago Bahasa Inggris.

"Oi, Mayu." Leon memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau ngomong."

"Apa?"

"I lik you~!" (A/N : _Kata sebenarnya : I like you_ )

"HAHH?" (A/N : _Kata yang ada dipikiran Mayu : I lick you)_

"I lik you! Mau jadi pacarku?"

" _Before you lick me, i will send you to the HELL!_ " Mayu mengangkat kapak raksasanya.

"Apa? Tung―"

CRASSSHH!

* * *

 **#12**

"Bahasa Inggrisnya 'Daisuki Dayo' apa sih?" tanya Leon pada Neru.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Neru :*"

Neru muntah pelangi.

* * *

 **#13**

"Halo? Keluarga Kagami disini."

" _Saya Leon. Bisa bicara dengan Kagami Lenka?"_

"Iya, ini aku sendiri."

" _Aku juga sendiri. Kita jadian yuk?"_

Tuutt... Tuuuuuutt...

* * *

 **#14**

Leon masuk Rumah Sakit. 1 kelas (12-C) kroyokan menjenguk Leon di Rumah Sakit.

"SeeU." Leon memanggil lemah.

SeeU menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku sakit. Kamu gak mau bilang apa-apa?"

"Sakit?"

"Iya.. Aku menderita.."

"Kalo gitu cepet mati aja.. Nanti kamu gak bakal menderita lagi."

Satu kelas ngakak.

* * *

 **#15**

"Tei, kamu itu bidadari hatiku~~"

"Oh."

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Nggak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku gak suka gombal, lagian..."

"Apa?"

".. aku takut kamu mati."

"Hah?"

Leon menoleh dan mendapatkan Teiru tersenyum padanya sambil memainkan _cutter_ ditangannya.

"Ngomongnya dilanjutin aja Leon.." Teiru tersenyum makin lebar.

"Nggak.. A-aku udahan, kok! Selamat pacaran..."

Leon kabur.

* * *

 **#16―End?**

Big Al melihat Leon sedang duduk di salah satu restoran terdekat sambil memegang gelas berisi air putih gratis yang memang disediakan disitu.

"Hoi, kenapa lu bro?" Big Al menepuk pundak Leon dan duduk didepannya.

"Seminggu ini gue ditolak 15 cewek."

"Bukan jodoh. Nanti kalo udah jodohnya pasti nyatu, kok!"

Leon tersenyum. "Tapi sampe kapan?"

"Nggak tau. Tapi suatu saat pasti ketemu, kok."

"Lo emang sahabat gue yang paling baik." Leon meninju bahu Big Al yang ada didepannya.

"Tapi kok firasat gue mengatakan lu bakal mati sebelum ketemu jodoh, ya?"

Big Al disiram air putih gratis.

* * *

 **#17―The Real End**

Seseorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam ber _name-tag_ 'Lola' menepuk bahu Leon. "Maaf sebentar, mas..."

Leon menoleh―"Ada apa? Mau ngomong apa ya, mba?"―dan berseru geer.

"Air putihnya jangan dibuang-buang, mubazir mas. Masih banyak orang lain jauh disana yang butuh air."

Keheningan melanda sesaat.

"Oiya, maaf mba." ―Kirain si mba cantik mau ngomong apa..

* * *

 _ **Mind to Review or Favorite?**_


End file.
